villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arthur (Wreck-It Ralph)
Arthur (also known as the Wreck-It Ralph Virus or Ralphzilla) is the main antagonist of Disney's 57th full-length animated feature film Ralph Breaks the Internet, the sequel to Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. It is an insecurity computer virus that was made to duplicate and spread throughout everywhere that is to be infected. The twist being that Ralph himself in the reason behind it's deparved nature. In its original form, it was voiced by , who also played Bender in Futurama, Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible, and Nitro Zeus in Transformers: The Last Knight. Through clones of Ralph, it was voiced by , who also played Clayton in The Dictator, and Peter Connelly in Hoffa. Biography Six years following the demise of Turbo and the Cy-Bugs, the game Sugar Rush is about to be put out of order due to a broken steering wheel. Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz (the game's princess) traveled to the Internet through a Wi-Fi router, where they made a purchase of a new steering wheel that will save the game, and that they have 24 hours to come up with the money to complete the purchase. To that end, Ralph posted several videos of himself to get on the top trends to earn some money. However, Vanellope take solace in a new game called Slaughter Race and takes a strong interest. Though Ralph finally manages to earn enough money to buy the wheel (despite getting several bad reviews), he is distraught to learn that Vanellope has decided to stay in Slaughter Race rather than returning back to her old game. Desperate not to lose her as his friend and thinking more about himself than Vanellope's own interests, Ralph turns over to the Dark Web, which is ruled by Double Dan. Upon hearing of Ralph's intentions, Double Dan presents him with his latest virus dubbed Arthur, warning him that it can analyze any imperfection and spread itself to other parts of its surrounding area. Double Dan also warned Ralph not to let Arthur escape the game because it would wreak havoc across the Internet if it does. Ralph releases Arthur into Slaughter Race, and it scans Vanellope's insecurities, inheriting her glitching powers and allowing itself to wreak havoc on Slaughter Race, something which Ralph did not expect. As such, Slaughter Race is forced to be shut down and rebooted, and Arthur is presumed to be deleted. A guilty Ralph confesses his actions to Vanellope, who angrily breaks off her friendship with him as a result, much to his discomfort as he too felt that Vanellope's selfishness and desire to "go Turbo" made her gulity as well. Having survived and escaped the shutdown, Arthur secretly spots Ralph and scans his insecurities over the loss of his friendship with Vanellope. Taking the opportunity, Arthur duplicated itself into countless clones of Ralph, scourging the Internet in a rampant search for Vanellope and breaking off people's connections in the process. Upon realizing what's happening, a remorseful Ralph decided to take action by luring the Ralph clones into an antivirus software (with the help from Vanellope, KnowsMore and Yesss). Unfortunately, Arthur caught wind of this and assimilates the Ralph clones into itself, growing into a gigantic version of Ralph (known as Ralphzilla) to capture Vanellope and climb up to Google Tower to keep her there. Ralph tries to stop Arthur from doing any further damage, but this only incites an angry Arthur to grab Ralph, intending to crush him to death with its fist. However, Vanellope begs Arthur to spare Ralph by promising to be its friend. Before Vanellope could submit herself to Arthur, Ralph calls out Arthur for its selfish possessiveness towards Vanellope, and that it would be best for both of them to let Vanellope make her own decisions. This revelation is what touched Arthur to finally let Vanellope go and reconcile her friendship with Ralph, thus resolving Ralph's insecurities for good. With Ralph's insecurities finally resolved, Arthur happily accepts its fate of being deleted from the Internet, exploding into a bright light before dissipating from existence. Ralph would later be rescued by the Disney Princesses, and the Internet is rebooted back to its normal state. Ralph and Vanellope retain their friendship despite the events and they remain close once Vanellope moves to Slaughter Race. Appearance In its normal form, Arthur resembles a black leech-like creature with a large glowing eye. After revealing its secondary form, Arthur takes on the appearance of a gargantuan Ralph made entirely of Ralph clones. Personality Being a computer virus, Arthur is shown to be very wrathful and destructive in nature as it can scan any object's flaws for its own benefit. Eventually, after scanning Ralph's insecurities, Arthur became more ruthless as it scourged throughout the Internet, even willing to kill Ralph when the latter tried to stop him. It also proved itself to be quite obsessed with Vanellope as it intends to have her for itself and nothing else. Thus, he represents how Ralph acted once he let his insecurities get the best of hum. However, Vanellope's gesture of friendship along with Ralph convincing to let Vanellope go free is what convinced Arthur to give up its rampage; even when Ralph's insecurities are resolved afterwards, Arthur makes a genuine smile before accepting its fate of being deleted from the Internet. Arthur shows what Ralph would have become if he let his selfishness get to him. That said, like Ralph, it changed its ways and did what's best for someone it considered a friend. It also represnts what Ralph would have become if he was overly controlling of his own life and if he let his temper get the best of him. Powers and Abilities As a computer virus, Arthur was able to scan any living object for any weakness that it can exploit and spread out to wreak havoc. Thus was shown when it scanned Vanellope for her glitching abilities and exploited them to lay siege in Slaughter Race. After scanning Ralph's insecurities over losing Vanellope, Arthur was able to assimilate into hundreds of Ralph clones, The clones then mention the word "friend" simultaneously as their goal to have Vanellope while crashing the Internet at the same time. Arthur would later morph the clones into a giant version of Ralph, in hopes of crashing the Internet and having Vanellope to itself. It even proved to be extremely strong as it was able to tear down buildings on the Internet, even easily capturing Ralph and almost trying to kill him if Vanellope hadn't interfered. Gallery ArthurEnteringSlaughterRace.png|Arthur entering Slaughter Race through its sewers. ArthurOriginalForm.png|Arthur about to attack Slaughter Race after scanning Vanellope's insecurities. Arthur virus.png|Arthur escaping Slaughter Race before scanning Ralph's insecurities. DistributingInsecurity.png|Arthur creating clones of Ralph after scanning Ralph's insecurities. SearchingForVanellope.png|Arthur (through the clones of Ralph) going on a rampant search for Vanellope. VirusReport.png|Several clones climbing a screen detailing a news report of Arthur causing chaos in the Internet. ScourgingTheInternet.png|Arthur (through the clones of Ralph) causing severe damage to the Internet. ChasingVanellope.png|The clones chasing Ralph, Vanellope and Yesss. MorphingIntoGiantRalph.png|Arthur fusing the clones into itself to become Ralphzilla. RalphVsArthur.png|Arthur about to be attacked by an angry Ralph. ClimbingGoogleTower.png|Arthur climbing Google Tower after kidnapping Vanellope. ArthurGettingAngry.png|Arthur's furious breakdown when Vanellope refuses to be its friend. AboutToKillRalph.png|Arthur's mad stare as he is about to smash Ralph for his interference. CrushingRalph.png|Arthur angrily attempting to crush Ralph with its fist, much to Vanellope's distraught. VanellopeSurrenders.png|Arthur feeling satisfied when Vanellope surrenders herself to spare Ralph. LetVanellopeGo.png|Arthur being convinced by Ralph to let Vanellope go by calling it out of its obsession towards her. ArthurSmiling.png|Arthur feeling relieved that Ralph has reconciled his friendship with Vanellope. ArthurDemise.png|Arthur peacefully exploding into a bright light due to Ralph's insecurities being resolved by the reconciliation. FarewellArthur.png|Arthur smiling as it accepts its fate in being deleted from the Internet. Trivia *Arthur is one of the rare sequel villains to actually appear in the Disney Animated Canon, the others are Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under, The Firebird from Fantasia 2000 and King Runeard from Frozen II. **Additionally, Arthur is the first main antagonist of a Disney animated film to die since Turbo not counting those who passed away off-screen. *Ironically, an antivirus program named B.E.V. was planned to be the main antagonist of the film, but she was cut from the film in favor of using Ralph's insecurities (in the form of Arthur) as the main antagonist. **However, B.E.V. also appeared as the main antagonist of the new theme park ride known as Ralph Breaks VR, as she intends to delete Ralph and Vanellope from the Internet, believing them to be imperfections. *Arthur's original voice actor (John DiMaggio) was known to briefly voice Papa Beard (a citizen of Sugar Rush during Turbo's reign) in the original film. Conversely, Turbo's voice actor (Alan Tudyk) voiced KnowsMore in the sequel. *The scene in which Arthur grabs Vanellope and climbs up Google Tower in the area is reminiscent to that of King Kong, who served as an inspiration for Donkey Kong (which Ralph is based on). Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Creation Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutated Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crackers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Superorganisms Category:Honorable Category:Kidnapper Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Insecure Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Creator Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased